Ravenstar
Ravenstar '''is a pretty, jet black she-cat with white paws and chest and dark blue eyes. History Leaf-fall One leaf-fall, Ravenkit was born to Violet and Spiderweb, along with her sisters, Shadekit and Duskkit, and her brother, Blackkit. She was the smallest of the litter, but soon proved to be the strongest when she caught a mouse Morninglight was chasing into camp. Her brother, Blackkit, who was actually the largest, died shortly after birth due to breathing problems. While Shadekit and Duskkit were fine in the nursery with her mother, Ravenkit enjoyed visiting the elder's den, where Candytail would often tell her stories. Leaf-bare Ravenkit was only several moons old, and leaf-bare came. She stayed in the nursery with Violet and her sisters most of the time. One day, the Clan was particularly short of fresh-kill. Ravenkit decided to go out hunting on her own. She was soon standed in the snow, but with the help of Brightleaf, Mouse, and Morninglight, she escaped. However, on the way back Ravenkit caught a rabbit, which Lightningstar allowed her to take to the nursery and share with her mother and siblings. Newleaf Newleaf is here, and Ravenkit is glad for warm weather. She is six moons old, ready to be apprenticed. Lightningstar assigns Plumheart to be Ravenpaw's mentor. Duskpaw's mentor is Sparklestep, and Shadepaw's is Littlefoot. On her first day, she catches two rabbits. Greenleaf Ravenpaw's first greenleaf is here. At her first Gathering, an OceanClan apprentice, Dawnpaw, teaches Ravenpaw how to fish. Dawnpaw is particularly sad, because her mother has just died. Ravenpaw returns home, and teaches all the cats in MoonClan how to fish. She is made a warrior with the name Ravenwhisker. Leaf-fall Ravenwhisker is now a year old, a warrior already. Her sisters are also warriors, Duskflower and Shadefur. She falls in love with a young warrior named Smokepelt. She spends all of her time with him. Leaf-bare Ravenwhisker and Smokepelt are now mates. They are discussing kits, and, even though neither of them knows it, Ravenwing is already carrying Smokepelt's kits. They are sharing tongues when Ghoststar calls Smokepelt to be on a patrol that will go to FlameClan and ask about stealing prey. Smokepelt goes and is killed by a fierce FlameClan patrol. Ravenwing is devastated, and when her kits are born, they are named Nightkit, Cloudkit and Smokekit. Nine Lives 1. '''Moonfang gave Ravenstar the gift of pride, to defend her choices against those who disagree with them. 2. Dawnwhisker '''gave Ravenstar the gift of healing, to help all cats in her care. 3. '''Plumheart '''gave Ravenstar the gift of mentoring, so she could train all young cats. 4. '''Lightningstar '''gave Ravenstar the gift of tireless energy, as she would need it. 5. '''Bluestar and Yellowfang '''traveled the skies to give Ravenstar the gift of strength, to defend all cats in her care. 6. '''Ghoststar '''gave Ravenstar the gift of selflessness, to care for her Clanmates before herself. 7. '''Adderfang '''gave Ravenstar the gift of courage, to use in battle. 8. '''Smokepelt '''gave Ravenstar the gift of love, for her kits, mate and all of her Clan. 9. '''Eagleflight '''gave Ravenstar the gift of loyalty, to think of her Clan before anything else. Eagleflight padded back up to Ravenstar. "Ravenstar," the tom hissed. "A storm is coming. You were chosen long ago to become MoonClan's leader, and StarClan has never regretted it's choice. You must bring your Clan to safety, for in the misty night, lion, tiger and wolf will join forces with your kin, and attempt to destroy you. For you can go where others cannot, wind, shadow, sky, thunder and river will be there to help." The meaning of this prophecy was slowly revealed: Night, Mist, Lion, Tiger and Wolf, four rogues, joined forces with Ravenstar's grandson, Nettleclaw, who turned traitor and was exiled. They attempted to kill Ravenstar, but Onestar, Blackstar, Leafstar, Firestar and Leopardstar, leaders of WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan, appeared with the help of StarClan and defeated the rogues. Family '''Members Dame: Violet - Living (Elder) Sire: Spiderweb - Living (Senior Warrior) Siblings: Duskflower - Living (Warrior) Shadefur - Living (Warrior) Blackkit - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Brightpaw - Living (Kit) Amberpaw - Living (Kit) Falconpaw - Living (Kit) Blackpaw - Living (Kit) Half-Siblings: Sapphiresong - Living (Elder) Sparklestep - Living (Senior Warrior) Vanillapelt - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Mate: Lionpelt - Living (Warrior) Smokepelt - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Kits: Silverwing - Living (Warrior) Jayflight - Living (Warrior) Smokeheart - Living (Warrior) Cloudpelt - Living (Warrior) Nightheart - Living (Warrior) Grand-kits: Icepool - Living (Medicine Cat) Kestrelfeather - Living (Warrior) Nettleclaw - Deceased (Verified Place of No Stars member) Lightningblaze - Living (Warrior) Redstorm - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Addertail - Living (Warrior) Smokefur - Living (Warrior) Wolfclaw - Living (Warrior) Grand-sire: Graystorm - Desceased (Suspected StarClan member) Grand-dame: Belle - Status Unknown (Most Likely Deceased) Aunts : Magicstep - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Bobbie - Living (Queen) Sasha - Living (Senior Warrior) Great-uncle: Eagleflight - Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Nieces: Willowtail - Living (Warrior) Foxpelt - Living (Warrior) Frostpelt - Living (Warrior) Nephews: Crowflight - Living (Warrior) Bluecloud - Living (Warrior) Breezetail - Living (Warrior) Category:She-Cats Category:Leaders Category:Characters